Petra Whiskers
Whiskers Petra(VWF083) was born on the 6th December, 2004 in the Whiskers Mob. Her parents where Flower and Zaphod. She was born in a litter of four pups. She had one sister named Popkatand two brothers Ningaloo and Machu Pichu. Petra and her siblings survive their first weeks of life. Popkat died after the group slpit. Petra and her brothers suvived to adulthood. After her mother Flower died in 2007 Rocket Dog too dominance. Petra was about 3 years when she got pregnant for the first time in her life. She was not the only pregnant female though. Her sisters Ella, Hawkeye and Flo were also pregnant. They soon all gave birth to a total number of eight pups, Murray(VWM122), Etosha(VWM121), Burdock(VWF115) Amira(VWF117),Chiriqui (VWF119), Rufus(VWM120), Squig (VWF118) and Rhogan Josh(VWM116). The mother of each one is unknown.She started to evicted females. Petra was evicted with Hawkeye, Cruise and Cheetara. They joined three wild males to form the Baobab. Baobab The wild males wereAl Capone(VBBM001), Al Pacino(VBBM002) and Al Catraz(VBBM003). They joined the wild males and formed, the Baobab Mob. Hawkeye and Cruise fought for dominance while Petra and Cheetara, the other Whiler female, stayed out of it. Hawkeye won female dominance and Petra remain a suborinate. Petra stayed in the Baobab for a while until she and Cheetara were evicted. The female were joined by their Whiskers family members Busta, Wiley Kat, Amira and Beaker. The smalle group stayed togethers and was called the Iguana Mob. Iguana Petra took dominance being the oldest female. She was soon joined by Young One sorver Philleppe. They started to produce litters. On April 24, 2008 Petra gave birth to ner first known litter. The pups were Mamba, Cobra, Viper and Crocodile. Then she gave birth on July 7, 2009 to Lizzy, Hiss, Gecko, Skinks and Komodo.The group was now sixteen members strong. Then tragity struck when Philleppe died. He younger brother Busta took male dominance. Cheetara gave birth to Lion-O and Pumyra on September 26, 2008. Petra was now left with out a mate. But faith smile on her. A momth later three Vivian rover joined the group. Flash took male dominance. She now had a new mate. On December 16, 2009 Petra gave birth to Flash's first litterChameleon, Caiman, Alligator and Snake-Eye. Then the group had an encouter with the deadly Barbarians. Her young son Snake-Eye was attack. He was only a month old. Lucky for him the Iguana was able to chased away the invaders. Snake-Eye survived but lost his right eye, whick gave him his name. All the pups survived. Her younger sister Wiley Kat gave birth to Tygra, Jaja and Wiley Kit on March 16, 2009. Petra's next litter was born on July 17 ,2009. She gave birth to Ogopogo and Nessie. Then Petra gave birth on November 28, 2009 to Iron, Silver, Tin and Copper. Sje gave birth again on Febuary 12, 2010 to four pups. She sadly died . Family Mother: Flower Father: Zaphod: Sister: Popkat Brothers: Machu Pichu and Ningaloo Mates: Philleppe and Flash Children First Possibly litter born on February 1, 2007 Rhogan Josh(VWM116) Amira (VWF117) Squig (VWF118) Chiriqui (VWF119) Rufus (VWM120) Etosha (VWM121) Burdock (VWM115) First Known litter born on April 24, 2008 fathered by Philleppe Mamba (VIGF001) Cobra (VIGM002) Viper (VIGM003) Crocodile (VIGM004) Second litter bron in July 7, 2009 fathered by Philleppe Lizzy (VIGF005) Hiss (VIGM006) Gecko (VIGM007) Skinks(VGIF008) Komodo (VIGM009) Third litter born on December 16, 2009 fathered by Flash Chameleon(VIGF012) Caiman (VIGM013) Alligator(VGIM014) Snake-Eye (VIGM015) Four litter born on July 17, 2009 fathered by Flash Ogopogo (VIGM019) Nessie (VIGF020) Five litter born on November 28, 2009 fathered by Flash Iron (VIGM021) Silver (VIGF022) Tin (VIGM023) Copper (VIGM024) Sixth litter born on k fathered by Flash VIGP025 VIGP026 VIGP027 VIGP028 Links Whiskers Mob Baobab Mob Iguana Mob Flash Commandos Category:Whiskers meerkats Category:Baobab meerkats Category:Iguana meerkats Category:Dominant female meerkats Category:Dominant meerkats Category:Deceased meerkats